


It's About What It's Attached to

by ArwenKing



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Smut, Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKing/pseuds/ArwenKing
Summary: Guillermo works hard to keep his master satisfied, but there he is still yearning for something. In the end, they both end up satisfied.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	It's About What It's Attached to

Guillermo had a rough day. Not that any day was particularly easy being the familiar to a vampire, who certianly didn’t make his job any easier. 

But working for his master did have it perks. For instance, Guillermo didn’t exactly mind being bossed around by the authoritative voice, you could even go as far to say he enjoyed the rough man’s assertion. 

Yeah, Guillermo had a thing for Nandor. It didn’t make the work much easier, but it made it much more bearable. He did mind the long hours of menial labor he would do for the house each day, but no so much when he could spend the hours near his master.

After a particularly long day, Guillermo finally had the chance to retire. Not that he slept much these days anyways. He mostly spent the time he had reading, browsing the internet, or . . . spending the alone time with himself, you could say. 

Guillermo had a particular ‘helper’ as well when it came to the deed. He had known he was gay long before he had meat Nandor, and with his poor people skills he long resolved the problem of having another man penetrate him.

Growing up in a strict Catholic family, it took him years to even think about buying the thing. But one day in college, he had enough of using his fingers and with him not seeing his parents for another few months he said ‘fuck it.’

So, after a long day, Guillermo would return to his tiny room and he would relative himself. At first, he would just think of some actors he liked, or watch porn. But gradually, he could only get off thinking of his master.

Maybe it was from spending too much time around him, or the fact that he is closer with him than anyone else, but Guillermo soon found that he loved the man.

After he realized that, calling Nandor ‘Master’ became a sort of turn on for him. The power dynamic, the familiar setting the name gave, just every part of it was thrilling for him.

It was on one of those days were Nandor had lazed about and watched Guillermo clean. He did this sometimes, just sat there silently and watched his familiar work. Guillermo never let himself think much of those days, lest he get excited that Nandor may not be expressing something he had thought he had.

“Dust, please.” Nandor had ordered, with soft words. Depending on his mood he was rough in his orders or just blunt, but once in a while he talked like cream. Guillermo didn’t allow himself to wonder on that either.

So after a long day of ‘yes master’s and taking care of the man like a servant, which he wasn’t so far from, Guillermo collapsed on his bed.

As soon as he hit the mattress he realized that he wouldn’t be sleeping for quite a while, and a certain thought wouldn’t just leave his mind yet.

Guillermo had been helping Nandor into his coffin, when the man stopped him by grasping his hand.

“Guillermo,” he rolled in a way that he didn’t quite understand, “there is something in you that I can’t quite understand.”

“Oh?” Guillermo responded, puzzled by his Masters sudden softness.

“Oh.” Nandor said back. Leaning himself back into his bed, but putting a hand on the edge before Guillermo could close it.

“You’re a good familiar, Guillermo.” Nandor whispered, perhaps too tiered to realize what he had said. Guillermo blushed madly, and wished his Master a good night before closing the lid and rushing to his room.

Luckily, he didn’t see any of the other Vampires on his quick journey to his room. What Nandor said had certainly excited him, and now he was stuck with a very noticeable erection. 

Guillermo sighed, realizing he could not simply will it away. 

It always made him nervous to pleasure himself in the house, and he would try to do it as sparingly as possible. But with Nandor around, looking and acting the way he did, that became quite the challenge. 

So he got up, peered around his door to make sure no one was up, and promptly shut his door firmly. 

Starting off was always nerve racking. He was in a house with four other people! No, not people, Vampires! He would die if any of them ever found out. Yes, they were open with their sexual explorations, but Guillermo was not.

But his groin couldn’t take those thoughts right now. He needed to be free of them, and he quickly solved that problem. He took the remaining clothing off, and grabbed his tools.

Guillermo couldn’t take it much longer, his erection throbbing as he started straight out with two fingers, and he could barley keep his voice down.

His face was lush red, and he sat fully on his two fingers. His bed creaked under him, and Guillermo stopped for the smallest moment out of fear, but lust made him continue. 

He was soon panting in anticipation, and moved to grab for his toy. He was still full of his fingers, naked, sweaty, hot, and red when he placed the toy beneath him.

Sinking down for the first time to seat himself was always the part that burned just a little. He had grown used to it, and by sometime he started to like the little bit of pain.

He seated himself fully on the toy, sighing in contentedness as he felt himself being filled by the plastic.

With his eyes closed, it was easy for Guillermo to pretend it was his Master he was sitting on rather than an appendage with no body attached to it.

“Master!” he gasped out lightly, pretending that he was watching him ride his cock from beneath him, whispering sweet things in his ear. 

“ You need something?” Came a voice from behind him. Guillermo immediately jumped. He turned, seeing that it was his master and his eyes quickly filled with tears.

“Ma-ster!” He gasped out, closing his limbs to cover himself.

“Guillermo . . .” Nandor spoke seductively, shutting the door to Guillermo’s room and closing the space between them, kneeling on the bed. 

“If you wanted to gasp out my name like that,” he took a hold of the others red face, “you just had to ask.” 

Guillermo was stunned. 

Was he serious? Was Nandor just fucking with him? Was this a joke? Was this real! 

He scampred back until he hit the wall, finally realizing the toy was still inserted within him.

“Oh. Don’t stop now.” Nandor said, moving closer to the other, coming up right next to his neck.

“Master,” Guillermo started, “Please, If this is a joke, I’ve had enough.”

Nandor moved his head to be right above the others, looking at him from a higher elevation and with something in his eyes Guillermo had only ever glimpsed before.

“Guillermo.” He rolled his tongue around his name, closing the space between them, “I would like to fuck you.”

Guillermo’s whole body shuddered. He was hot, yet he felt chills! His mouth gaped in surprise and was quickly enveloped in his Masters own mouth.

Guillermo moaned into the kiss. It was wet, warm and perfect. After all the years of temptation, he was finally able to give in to the sweet sensation of his Masters sweet mouth.

A tounge soon probed at his lips, and Guillermo greedily let it in to touch his own. 

Guillermo was a moaning mess beneath the other, and Nandor allowed relief to the touch starved body. He grabbed onto the others body and moved to sit with him on the bed.

“Oh god!” Guillermo whined out as Nandor allowed him a breath, “please!” He was reduced to rutting down on the toy still inside of him, not quite reaching what he wanted.

Nandor smiled and his mouth was soon on his neck. Small bites, and hickeys slowly laced the neck as he moved dreadfully slowly down to the man’s nipples. 

He took one into his mouth, and Guillermo practically cried from the surge of mixed embarrassment and pleasure he was feeling. He was sure he would, and then he felt fingers tightly grasp the other nipple. 

“Oh my god, Master! That feels-” He gasped, feeling a small bite to his nipple before Nandor switched sides. Guillermo was squirming under him, wanting more yet not wanting him to stop exactly what he was doing.

Nandor let his familiar up after a few minutes. Giving him a breath, before moving on.

“Lay here.” He said smoothly, moving the shaking body to lie on his back.

Nandor moved right up to him, taking his legs and spreading them. Guillermo turned impossibly redder, and Nandor smirked. He moved to position himself to that his clothed erection touched at Guillermo’s still full hole.

“What do you want?” Nandor asked, tracing shapes into the skin of the man below him. He was dripping in embarrassment, and Nandor could taste it in the air around him. 

“Please, please master. Touch me!” Guillermo gasped out, not wanting to admit what he wanted out loud. 

“I am touching you.” Nandor replied, emphasizing with a soft push into his groin, making the man groan more. 

“Puh-please. Please have sex with me.” Guillermo cried out. Crying from the embarrassing act the other had him do. He couldn’t believe he just said that out loud! And in front of Nandor! He would surly die of embarrassment.

“Very good, my Guillermo.” Nandor cooed, quickly releasing himself from his pants and lubing himself up.

He finally pulled out the dripping toy, and held it against his own as if to compare them. He was bigger by several inches, and thicker. Guillermo swallowed nervously at his size, but his body wouldn’t dare let him stop now.

Nandor leaned his cock up to Guillermo’s hole, teasing him with head before taking in a quick sniff of the other.

“I don’t think that it’s the smell of your virginity that is this good, but I’m glad that whatever it is its now entirely mine.” 

Guillermo cried out as he felt the head push into him. He loved being owned by his master, he belonged to him and he was finally taking him. It was bliss, and it was fire.

Nandor was slow, and he stopped when he bottomed out. He leaned down to look the other in the eyes before moving.

“Master, I love you.” Guillermo whispered. He hadn’t meant to say it, but the moment was so surreal he was sure it was fantasy.

“I think I may, just as well,” Nandor replied, leaning down to push their lips together as he pulled out. 

Once more, Guillermo gasped out from the strong sensations and Nandor quickly ravished his mouth. 

Nandor found a slow pace, and was quickly loosing himself in his thrusts. Guillermo shook beneath him, having the man he loved enter him and having his sweet spot so tenderly touched drove him mad. 

“Oh god!” Guillermo gasped out. Nandor left his mouth for a second, moving to give him another, larger hickey on his neck.

Nandor felt his familiar loosing it beneath him and took pity on him. He sped up his thrusts all at once and Guillermo could only arch his back and moan out at the pleasure. 

Praises fell from Nandors lips, between the skin in his teeth and the words he was entirely enveloped his his familiar. He would make him his. Entirely. He would make it so that only he could have him, and no one else. He would pleasure him until the end of time, and make him cry out in these sensations.

“Mas-Mas-ster,” Guillermo gasped out, finding himself on the very edge, “I’m gonna-” he stopped, his body clenching up as he fell of the edge. It was a wave that crashed down, making his legs twitch and his world spin. 

Nandor was lost in the look on his face and the clenching of his hole, he wasn’t bound to last much longer. It was only when Guillermo reached the end of the intensity and he was just riding it out when Nandor came as well, deeply inside of him and with harsh thrusts.

After slowing down and coming to a stop. The two just laid like that for a second. Enveloped in each other, and just looking into the eyes of the other as they panted.

“You still smell delicious.” Nandor said after a moment of just their breathing in the air. Guillermo laughed lightly at the man, reaching up to touch his face. 

He was scared of touching him, and whether or not he would allow him to touch his face, but he only smiled.

“You can touch me, Guillermo. You may be mine,” he said, shifting his body to lay next to his familiar, finally pulling out of him, “but I am also yours. Like this, I am yours.” he whispered against the nose of his lover. 

“Mamma, “Guillermo sighed out, content and happily, “I’ve fell in love with a vampire.”


End file.
